Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, and access content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to read or scan a machine-readable code, such as a Quick Response (QR) code. The machine-readable code can provide the user with access to content, such as a link or a message.
Conventional approaches to utilizing machine-readable codes generally involve providing a machine-readable code in one instance and then reading or scanning the machine-readable code in a separate instance. However, this manner of utilizing machine-readable codes in accordance with conventional approaches can be inconvenient and inefficient. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing machine-readable codes.